Halloween Chapter 2: The Death Of Innocence
by Samhainix
Summary: Halloween 2009 – The New worst night of Amanda Myers' life. After the chaos at the Doyle house, Amanda soon finds herself in Haddonfield Police Department, she should be safe in the hands of Haddonfield's finest – but in the cold darkness of the night a shape is converging on the Police Station leaving battered and broken bodies in its wake. No One Is Safe


EXT. DOYLE HOUSE

A POLICE CAR PULLS UP TO THE HOUSE

THE FRONT DOOR OF THE HOUSE HAS BEEN BROKEN THROUGH AND PIECES OF WOOD AND GLASS ARE LYING INSIDE AND OUTSIDE OF THE HOUSE

TWO POLICE OFFICERS GET OUT OF THE CAR

THE COPS LOOK UP AT A BROKEN WINDOW ON THE SECOND FLOOR OF THE HOUSE

COP 1:

WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE

THE OTHER POLICE OFFICER STEPS THROUGH THE HOLE WHERE THE DOOR USED TO BE AND INTO THE HOUSE WITH HIS GUN DRAWN, HIS PARTNER FOLLOWS HIM

INT. DOYLE HOUSE

THE TWO POLICE OFFICERS WALK INTO THE HOUSE, ONE OF THEM STANDS AT THE BOTTOM OF THE STAIRS

COP 1:

MISS, ARE YOU ALRIGHT

THE SECOND COP WALKS OVER TO THE STAIRS - AMANDA MYERS IS STANDING AT THE TOP OF THE STAIRS WITH A LITTLE BOY CALLED TOMMY DOYLE BESIDE HER

AMANDA:

WE'RE BOTH OKAY... BUT YOU'VE GOT BIGGER PROBLEMS

COP 2:

WHAT HAPPENED HERE

AMANDA:

MY BROTHER... MICHAEL MYERS, HE KILLED MY FRIENDS... AND HE TRIED TO KILL ME

COP 1:

IS THIS A HALLOWEEN PRANK

AMANDA:

I SHOT HIM FIVE TIMES... LISTEN IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME, GO NEXT DOOR... YOU'LL SEE WHAT HE DID

COP 2:

I'LL CHECK IT

ONE OF THE POLICE OFFICERS WALKS OUTSIDE

COP 1:

COME DOWNSTAIRS

AMANDA:

HE'S STILL OUT THERE

COP 1:

IF HE IS... HIDING UP THERE WON'T DO ANY GOOD, WILL IT

AMANDA LOOKS DOWN AT TOMMY

TOMMY NODS HIS HEAD

AMANDA TAKES TOMMY'S HAND AND LEADS HIM DOWNSTAIRS

COP 1:

THAT'S BETTER

AMANDA:

WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NOW

COP 1:

MY PARTNER WILL BACK IN A MINUTE... THEN WE'LL DECIDE WHAT TO DO

THE SECOND COP RUNS INTO THE HOUSE, OUT OF BREATH

COP 2:

TWO BODIES

COP 1:

FUCK

COP 2:

WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO

COP 1:

CALL IT IN AND WE'LL BRING THESE TWO BACK TO THE STATION

EXT. DOYLE HOUSE

THE TWO POLICE OFFICERS ESCORT AMANDA AND TOMMY TO THEIR CAR AND THEY ALL GET IN

ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ROAD, A FIGURE SHROUDED IN DARKNESS IS WATCHING THE POLICE CAR DRIVE AWAY

INT. JULIE HARTMAN'S ROOM

JULIE HARTMAN IS IN HER ROOM PUTTING ON MAKEUP

SOMEONE KNOCKS ON HER DOOR

JULIE:

SHIT

THE DOOR TO JULIE'S ROOM OPENS AND HER BROTHER DAVID WALKS IN

DAVID:

MOM AND DAD SAID YOU'RE GROUNDED

JULIE:

YEAH WELL MOM AND DAD AREN'T HERE... THEY'VE WENT TO THAT PARTY AT THE WILSON'S PLACE

DAVID:

TRUE

JULIE:

AND FROM THE SMELL OF SKUNK ASS ON YOU, I'M GUESSING YOU'RE GOING OUT AS WELL

DAVID:

I MIGHT BE

JULIE:

YEAH WELL... YOU TELL MOM AND DAD I'VE GONE OUT... I'LL TELL MOM AND DAD YOU'RE SEEING VICKY

DAVID:

I DIDN'T SAY I WAS SEEING VICKY

JULIE:

YEAH, BUT YOU ARE

ANNOYED, DAVID WALKS OUT OF JULIE'S ROOM

INT. POLICE STATION

THE TWO POLICE OFFICERS ESCORT AMANDA AND TOMMY INTO THE POLICE STATION WHERE SHERIFF JAMES CARTER IS WAITING FOR THEM – UPON SEEING THE SHERIFF, AMANDA WINCES

AMANDA:

NANCY'S DEAD

SHERIFF:

WHAT

COP 2:

WE FOUND TWO BODIES IN THE HOUSE NEXT DOOR TO THE DOYLE HOUSE

SHERIFF:

THAT'S MY HOUSE... WHAT HAPPENED

COP 1:

SHE SAYS MICHAEL MYERS KILLED THEM

SHERIFF:

MICHAEL MYERS...

THE SHERIFF PUTS HIS HANDS UP TO HIS FACE

SHERIFF:

... OKAY CALL TOMMY'S PARENTS, TELL THEM TO PICK HIM UP

ONE OF THE COPS WALKS WITH THE SHERIFF OVER TO HIS OFFICE WHILE THE OTHER COP STAYS WITH AMANDA AND TOMMY

COP 1:

WHAT ABOUT AMANDA

SHERIFF:

... PUT HER IN AN INTERROGATION ROOM AND GET HER A CUP OF COFFEE

THE SHERIFF WALKS INTO HIS OFFICE

INT. HARTMAN HOUSE

DAVID IS DOWNSTAIRS WATCHING TV

DAVID'S CELLPHONE STARTS RINGING, HE ANSWERS IT

DAVID:

YEAH... THEY'RE GONE!, FUCKING FANTASTIC... I'M COMING OVER

DAVID GETS UP, TURNS OFF THE TV, OPENS THE FRONT DOOR AND WALKS OUTSIDE

EXT. HARTMAN HOUSE

DAVID WALKS AWAY FROM THE HOUSE AND DOWN THE STREET

AHEAD OF DAVID, A MAN IS WALKING TOWARDS HIM, HE'S WEARING COVERALLS AND A PALE WHITE MASK

THE MAN WALKS UP TO DAVID, GRABS HIM AND CRUSHES HIS THROAT

THE MAN THROWS DAVID'S BODY INTO A HEDGE AND CONTINUES TO WALK DOWN THE STREET AS IF NOTHING HAD HAPPENED

INT. POLICE STATION

A MAN IN HIS EARLY THIRTIES, DRESSED IN A RUMPLED UP GREY SUIT WALKS INTO THE POLICE STATION – HIS NAME IS MARK STEWART

A POLICE OFFICER WALKS UP TO MARK

COP 3:

SHERIFF SAID HE DIDN'T WANT TO SEE YOU, MISTER STEWART

MARK:

I REMEMBER... BUT I'M HERE ABOUT MICHAEL MYERS

COP 3:

WHAT ABOUT MICHAEL MYERS

MARK:

DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME... I TALKED WITH THE DOYLES

COP 3:

I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK YOU KNOW

MARK:

I KNOW THAT MICHAEL MYERS KILLED TWO GIRLS AND TRIED TO KILL HIS SISTER AMANDA

COP 3:

WHAT DO YOU WANT

MARK:

AN INTERVIEW WITH AMANDA

COP 3:

GO FUCK YOURSELF

MARK:

THEN I'LL WAIT HERE, UNTIL SHE COMES OUT

INT. INTERROGATION ROOM

AMANDA IS SITTING IN AN INTERROGATION ROOM, DRINKING A CUP OF COFFEE

TWO DETECTIVES CALLED JAKE HARLSTON AND BETH MONTOYA WALK INTO THE ROOM

BETH:

HELLO, MISS MYERS... I'M DETECTIVE MONTOYA

JAKE:

AND I'M DETECTIVE HARLSTON

AMANDA:

HAVE YOU CAUGHT MICHAEL

BETH:

NO, NOT YET... BUT WE WERE WONDERING IF WE COULD ASK YOU SOME QUESTIONS

AMANDA:

ALRIGHT

JAKE:

WHY WERE YOU AT THE DOYLES

AMANDA:

I WAS BABYSITTING TOMMY

JAKE:

DID YOU KNOW YOUR BROTHER HAD ESCAPED SMITHSGROVE SANITARIUM

AMANDA:

YEAH IT WAS ALL OVER THE NEWS

BETH:

HOW DID YOU KNOW THE MAN THAT ATTACKED YOU WAS YOUR BROTHER

AMANDA:

... BECAUSE IT MAKES SENSE... HE ESCAPES... 6 DAYS LATER SOMEONE KILLS MY FRIENDS AND ATTACKS ME

JAKE:

IS THERE ANY THING YOU HAVEN'T TOLD US ABOUT

AMANDA:

LIKE WHAT?

JAKE:

ANY THING

AMANDA:

NO

BETH:

... OK, WE'LL BE BACK SOON... DO YOU WANT ANYTHING

AMANDA:

NO, I'M FINE

BETH AND JAKE WALK OUT OF THE ROOM

INT. SHERMAN HOUSE

JULIE IS MAKING OUT WITH TONY SHERMAN WHILE TEENAGERS ARE DRINKING AND SMOKING AROUND THE HOUSE

DEATH METAL IS PLAYING THROUGHOUT THE HOUSE

SOMEONE KNOCKS ON THE DOOR

TONY:

TURN THAT SHIT DOWN

THE MUSIC STOPS PLAYING

COP 4: (V.O)

POLICE, OPEN THE DOOR

TONY:

FUCK

THE TEENAGERS START RUNNING OUT THE BACK DOOR

JULIE AND TONY GET UP AND RUN FOR THE BACK DOOR

THE COP KICKS THE DOOR OPEN

COP 4:

FREEZE

TONY RUNS OUT THE BACK DOOR, JULIE DOESN'T MOVE

COP 4:

NICE HALLOWEEN PARTY

JULIE NODS HER HEAD

COP 4:

DID YOU HAVE A GOOD TIME

JULIE NODS HER HEAD

COP 4:

YOU'RE COMING DOWN TO THE STATION WITH ME

DREAM

AMANDA IS LOCKED IN A PRISON CELL

AMANDA:

WHAT'S GOING ON

IN FRONT OF THE CELL IS A BEDROOM DOOR - A CLOWN'S FACE IS DRAWN ON THE DOOR

THE CLOWN'S EYES SEEM TO BE BLINKING

THE DOOR OPENS

MARK: (V.O)

ARE YOU ALRIGHT

INT. INTERROGATION ROOM

AMANDA JUMPS UP, SCREAMING

MARK IS IN THE ROOM WITH AMANDA

MARK:

NO, IT'S ALRIGHT, CALM DOWN... IT'S ALRIGHT

AMANDA:

WHO ARE YOU

MARK:

I'M MARK STEWART... I'M A REPORTER

AMANDA:

WHY ARE YOU IN HERE

MARK:

I WANTED TO ASK YOU A FEW QUESTIONS

AMANDA:

I ALREADY ANSWERED QUESTIONS

MARK:

IT'LL ONLY TAKE A MINUTE

AMANDA:

JUST GET OUT, PLEASE

MARK:

... OK... I'LL BE OUTSIDE IF YOU CHANGE YOUR MIND

BETH AND JAKE WALK INTO THE ROOM

JAKE:

GET OUT NOW

MARK:

I'M GOING

MARK LEAVES THE ROOM

JAKE:

WE WANTED TO ASK YOU, WHAT EXACTLY HAPPENED IN THE DOYLE HOUSE

AMANDA:

I'VE ALREADY SAID... HE BROKE IN... I TOOK TOMMY UPSTAIRS, HE FOLLOWED US UP... AND I SHOT HIM

BETH:

5 TIMES

AMANDA:

YES

JAKE:

AND HE JUST GOT UP AND WALKED AWAY

AMANDA:

I DIDN'T SEE HIM GET UP... AM I UNDER ARREST OR SOMETHING

JAKE:

NO... YOU'RE FREE TO GO... WE DON'T HAVE ANYMORE QUESTIONS

AMANDA GETS UP AND WALKS OUT OF THE ROOM

INT. POLICE STATION

MARK IS SITTING IN A CHAIR, DRINKING A CUP OF COFFEE

AMANDA, BETH AND JAKE WALK IN THROUGH A PAIR OF DOUBLE DOORS TO THE LEFT OF MARK

JAKE:

GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, STEWART

MARK:

COULD I TALK WITH MISS MYERS FOR A SECOND

AMANDA:

I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU

EXT. POLICE STATION

A POLICE OFFICER IS SMOKING A CIGARETTE OUTSIDE THE STATION

ACROSS THE ROAD, A MAN IS WATCHING THE COP

COP 5:

HEY, WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT

THE MAN WALKS OUT OF THE DARKNESS - REVEALING HIMSELF TO BE MICHAEL MYERS

COP 5:

I SAID WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT

MICHAEL WALKS ACROSS THE ROAD AND OVER TO THE COP

COP 5:

ARE YOU DEAF

MICHAEL GRABS THE COP

INT. POLICE STATION

MARK IS STANDING AND TALKING TO AMANDA

BETH AND JAKE ARE STANDING BEHIND AMANDA

MARK:

LISTEN, JUST GIVE ME ONE INTERVIEW... AND I WILL LEAVE YOU ALONE

AMANDA:

I DON'T WANT TO

BETH:

YOU HEARD HER

MARK TURNS TO LEAVE THE STATION

A POLICE OFFICER'S BODY IS THROWN THROUGH THE GLASS DOORS TO THE PRECINCT - THE COP HAS KNIFE WOUNDS ON HIS ARMS AND HIS CHEST

BETH AND JAKE TAKE THEIR GUNS OUT OF THEIR HOLSTERS AND AIM THEM AT THE SHATTERED REMAINS OF THE DOORS

A FEW OTHER COPS TAKE THEIR PLACES, GUNS AIMED AT THE ENTRANCE TO THE STATION

BETH WALKS CAUTIOUSLY TOWARD THE DOOR, HER GUN AIMED AT THE DARKNESS

MICHAEL MYERS WALKS THROUGH THE DARKNESS AND GRABS BETH

A FEW OF THE COPS SHOOT AT MICHAEL - BUT MOST OF THE BULLETS HIT BETH

MICHAEL LETS BETH'S BODY FALL TO THE GROUND, HE SLASHES ONE POLICE OFFICER'S THROAT AND EMBEDS HIS KNIFE IN ANOTHER COP'S HEAD

JAKE SHOOTS MICHAEL IN THE HEAD

MICHAEL'S BODY FALLS TO THE GROUND

SHERIFF CARTER WALKS OUT OF HIS OFFICE

SHERIFF:

WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON

JAKE:

THAT MAN BROKE IN AND... KILLED FOUR OFFICERS, SIR

AMANDA SHAKES HER HEAD

AMANDA:

HE'S NOT DEAD

MARK GETS UP AND TRIES TO LEAVE THE POLICE STATION

JAKE:

WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING

MARK:

HOME

JAKE:

NO, YOU'RE STAYING RIGHT HERE

MARK:

YOU CAN'T ORDER ME TO STAY

A COP WALKS OVER TO MICHAEL'S BODY

MICHAEL RISES AND STABS THE COP IN THE CHEST

MARK:

SHIT

THE SHERIFF RUNS INTO HIS OFFICE

JAKE TAKES AIM AT MICHAEL'S HEAD AGAIN

THE SHERIFF RUNS OUT OF HIS OFFICE WITH A SHOTGUN IN HIS HANDS

THE SHERIFF AIMS THE GUN AT MICHAEL'S CHEST AND FIRES

MICHAEL FALLS TO THE GROUND AGAIN, THE BACK OF HIS HEAD HITTING THE FLOOR

AMANDA STARTS CRYING

MARK:

IT'S OVER

AMANDA:

IT'LL NEVER BE OVER

MARK:

BUT HE'S DEAD

AMANDA POINTS AT MICHAEL

AMANDA:

IF HE'S DEAD... WHY IS HIS CHEST MOVING

SURE ENOUGH, MICHAEL'S CHEST APPEARS TO BE RISING AND FALLING

THE SHERIFF WALKS OVER TO MICHAEL

AMANDA:

DON'T TOUCH HIM

THE SHERIFF PUTS HIS HANDS ON MICHAEL'S MASK

MICHAEL CUTS THE SHERIFF'S THROAT

SHERIFF CARTER FALLS BACKWARD, GRASPING AT HIS THROAT AS MICHAEL SLOWLY GETS TO HIS FEET

JAKE AIMS HIS GUN AT MICHAEL'S HEAD

AMANDA:

IT'S NOT GOING TO WORK... HE DOESN'T DIE

AMANDA RUNS AWAY THROUGH THE DOUBLE DOORS BEHIND HER AND DEEPER INTO THE POLICE STATION

MARK:

SHE'S GOT A POINT

MARK RUNS IN THE SAME DIRECTION AMANDA RAN

MICHAEL STARTS WALKING TOWARD JAKE

JAKE PULLS THE TRIGGER - THE GUN IS JAMMED

JAKE:

FUCK

JAKE THROWS THE GUN AT MICHAEL AND STARTS RUNNING AFTER AMANDA AND MARK

INT. OFFICE

AMANDA RUNS INTO A DETECTIVE'S OFFICE - NO ONE'S IN AND THE LIGHTS ARE TURNED OFF

AMANDA HIDES UNDER THE DESK

EXT. POLICE STATION

A POLICE CAR STOPS OUTSIDE THE STATION

THE DRIVER'S DOOR OPENS AND A POLICE OFFICER GETS OUT

THE POLICE OFFICER OPENS THE BACKDOOR OF THE CAR AND JULIE HARTMAN GETS OUT

JULIE AND THE COP START WALKING TOWARD THE STATION

THE COP SEES THE BROKEN DOORS

COP 4:

SHIT

THE COP DRAWS HIS GUN AND RUNS UP TO THE STATION

JULIE WAITS FOR A SECOND AND THEN FOLLOWS THE COP

INT. POLICE STATION

THE COP WALKS CAUTIOUSLY INTO THE POLICE STATION - HE SEES THE CORPSES OF THE SHERIFF AND THE OTHER POLICE OFFICERS, JULIE WALKS IN BEHIND HIM

JULIE:

FUCK... WHAT HAPPENED HERE

COP 4:

GO BACK TO THE CAR

THE COP TURNS TO LOOK AT JULIE

COP 4:

I SAID GO BACK

MICHAEL EMERGES OUT OF THE SHADOWS AND STABS THE COP IN THE BACK

JULIE RUNS PAST MICHAEL AND DEEPER INTO THE DARKNESS OF THE POLICE STATION

INT. OFFICE

JULIE RUNS INTO THE OFFICE, NOT SEEING AMANDA

JULIE LOOKS THROUGH SOME OF THE DRAWERS ON THE DESK

AMANDA GETS UP FROM BELOW THE DESK

JULIE:

WHO ARE YOU

AMANDA:

I'M AMANDA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE

JULIE:

THERE'S SOME GUY IN A MASK... HE KILLED A COP

AMANDA:

WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE

JULIE:

I WAS LOOKING FOR A GUN

AMANDA:

BULLETS WON'T STOP HIM

AMANDA RUNS OUT OF THE OFFICE

JULIE CHECKS ANOTHER DRAWER - SHE FINDS A GUN

JULIE GRABS THE GUN AND RUNS OUT OF THE OFFICE

INT. STORAGE ROOM

MARK IS STANDING IN A LARGE ROOM FILLED WITH CARDBOARD BOXES, HE IS HURRIEDLY LOOKING THOUGH THEM

INT. POLICE STATION

JAKE IS WALKING THROUGH THE POLICE STATION

A SHAPE TWITCHES IN THE DARKNESS

AMANDA RUNS UP TO JAKE

JAKE:

WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE... HIDE SOMEWHERE

AMANDA:

I CAN'T DO THAT

JAKE:

IF YOU DON'T... HE WILL KILL YOU

JULIE RUNS UP TO AMANDA AND JAKE WITH THE GUN IN HER HAND

JAKE:

WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU

JULIE:

DOESN'T MATTER

MICHAEL STEPS OUT FROM THE DARKNESS

JULIE AIMS HER GUN AT MICHAEL

AMANDA:

THAT WON'T DO ANYTHING

AMANDA LOOKS AT JAKE

AMANDA:

TELL HER

JAKE:

BULLETS... DON'T KILL HIM

JULIE:

WHAT

JULIE FIRES THE GUN - MICHAEL FALLS BACKWARD ONTO THE GROUND

JULIE:

LOOKS LIKE HE'S DEAD

JAKE:

WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE

MICHAEL RISES TO HIS FEET

AMANDA:

WE HAVE TO GO

JULIE:

BUT HE JUST

JULIE AIMS AGAIN BUT AMANDA HITS HER ON THE SHOULDER

AMANDA:

NOW

JULIE LOWERS HER GUN

AMANDA, JAKE AND JULIE RUN BACK THE WAY THEY CAME

INT. STORAGE ROOM

MARK IS STILL LOOKING THROUGH THE BOXES - HE FINDS A HUNTING KNIFE IN ONE BOX

AMANDA OPENS THE DOOR TO THE STORAGE ROOM AND WALKS IN, JAKE AND JULIE FOLLOW HER

JULIE CLOSES THE DOOR

MARK:

IS THAT MANIAC STILL OUT THERE

JULIE:

YEAH... WHO ARE YOU

MARK:

I'LL EXPLAIN LATER

MARK GRABS THE HUNTING KNIFE FROM THE BOX

JAKE WALKS OVER TO A LARGE CARDBOARD BOX AND OPENS IT

JAKE:

I REMEMBER THIS CASE... 2006, A FARMER KILLED 2 PEOPLE WITH A MACHETE

JAKE TAKES A MACHETE OUT OF THE BOX

EXT. STORAGE ROOM

MICHAEL IS STANDING OUTSIDE THE STORAGE ROOM

MICHAEL PUTS HIS HAND ON THE DOOR HANDLE

INT. STORAGE ROOM

JAKE: (WHISPERING)

SHIT... WE'LL HAVE TO STACK THESE BOXES UP AGAINST THE DOOR

AMANDA:

WHY

JAKE: (WHISPERING)

KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN

AMANDA:

NO... I WILL NOT BE BULLIED BY MY BROTHER ANYMORE

AMANDA OPENS A BOX AND TAKES OUT A KITCHEN KNIFE

MICHAEL OPENS THE DOOR

AMANDA JUMPS ON MICHAEL - STABBING AT HIS CHEST AND NECK REPEATEDLY

MICHAEL FALLS BACKWARD TO GROUND BUT AMANDA IS STILL STABBING HIM

AMANDA GROWS MORE TIRED WITH EVERY STRIKE TO MICHAEL'S BODY

AMANDA FINALLY STOPS, SHE GETS UP AND LOOKS AT JAKE, JULIE AND MARK

AMANDA:

... I THINK HE'S DEAD NOW

MICHAEL RISES UP BEHIND AMANDA AND STABS HER IN THE BACK – THE LOOK ON AMANDA'S FACE IS ONE OF PURE SHOCK AND TERROR, MICHAEL WRENCHES THE BLADE, BEFORE RETRACTING IT AND LETTING HIS SISTER FALL TO THE GROUND

JAKE STRIKES MICHAEL IN THE SIDE WITH HIS MACHETE

MICHAEL THROWS JAKE AGAINST THE WALL

MICHAEL TRIES TO TAKE THE MACHETE FROM HIS SIDE

MARK SLAMS THE HUNTING KNIFE INTO MICHAEL'S SHOULDER

MICHAEL STABS MARK IN THE STOMACH WITH HIS KITCHEN KNIFE

MARK FALLS TO THE GROUND, SPITING BLOOD

MICHAEL TRIES ONCE AGAIN TO TAKE THE MACHETE FROM HIS SIDE - JULIE AIMS HER GUN AT MICHAEL

JULIE FIRES - MICHAEL FALLS TO THE GROUND

JULIE FIRES OVER AND OVER UNTIL SHE RUNS OUT OF BULLETS

MICHAEL LIES ON THE FLOOR – LIFELESS WITH THREE OTHER LIFELESS BODIES LYING AROUND HIM

JULIE RUNS OUT OF THE ROOM AND AWAY FROM MICHAEL

**11 MINUTES LATER**

PARAMEDICS ARE INSIDE AND OUTSIDE OF THE STORAGE ROOM

A PARAMEDIC CALLED BOB CHECKS AMANDA PULSE

BOB LOOKS AT ANOTHER PARAMEDIC EXAMINING MARK'S BODY

BOB:

SHE'S GOT A PULSE, IT'S WEAK

THE PARAMEDIC SHOUTS INTO THE HALLWAY

PARAMEDIC: (SHOUTING)

WE NEED A STRETCHER IN HERE

THE PARAMEDIC CHECKS MICHAEL'S PULSE

THE PARAMEDIC LOOKS BACK INTO THE HALLWAY AGAIN

PARAMEDIC: (SHOUTING)

WE'RE GONNA NEED TWO STRETCHERS IN HERE


End file.
